and if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Brie is about to be "fired" by Stephanie McMahon and she's really not looking forward to her time off, but she's not the only one who's not looking forward to her time off. {Established Roman Reigns/Brie Bella} {Fic Request}


**So, this is a fic request that I got on my tumblr. I hope the anon that requested this enjoy's it. I decided to change what happened at Payback to fit with what the anon that sent me this request wanted.  
The title comes from the song "Stay" by Miley Cyrus.**  
**I apologize for all and any grammatical mistakes or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Brie wasn't sure how she should feel as she was getting her makeup done. Tonight was Payback and she was going to have this big confrontation with Stephanie because of her past actions towards her. She hated the fact that the storyline called for Stephanie to fire her. Sure, she didn't mind having some time off, but the thought of leaving Nikki hurt her. It hurt her even more to think about being away from Roman. Ever since they had started dating, they had become inseparable. So the thought of being away from him, even if it was for a couple of months killed her. She couldn't even think about how he was dealing with this. Roman looked like this big terrifying guy, but in reality he was a total sweetheart that wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Brie opened one of her eyes to see Roman standing in front of her.

"Hey, you," Brie greeted him softly trying not to mess up Janice's work.

"How are you feeling about tonight?" Roman asked as he came to stand next to her.

"I'd feel a lot better if you were able to be out there with me," Brie admitted as she reached for his hand. He squeezed it encouragingly.

"It'll be fine," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head, "It's just a part of the story. You'll be back in no time."

"I know. It's just that hearing Steph say those words, plus being away from you and Nikki. It really sucks," Brie complained.

"You're all done, Brie," Janice said as grabbed a mirror from the table beside her. Brie looked into the mirror that Janice handed her and inspected her work.

"Thanks Janice looks great," Brie thanked her as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in. Roman and she started walking down the hall, holding hands, and not saying a word.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Roman murmured as he released Brie's hand and pulled her to him.

"I just don't want to go," Brie confessed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I mean why do I have to get fired? Why can't I be suspended or something like that? I just don't understand what the hell creative is thinking."

"Hey," Roman said as he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "Everything is going to be okay, okay?" Brie nodded, but Roman could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Is there something else bothering you about leaving?" Roman asked as he searched her eyes.

"No," Brie denied, but she turned away from him when she answered.

"Brianna," Roman started staring knowingly at Brie. God, she hated it when he used her full name. With a groan, Brie looked back at Roman.

"What if….," Brie paused not sure how to continue.

"What is it?" he asked her concerned.

"What if while we're apart our feelings change?" Brie voiced her concerns. Roman was shocked by her admission.

"That's not going to happen," Roman swore.

"How can you be so sure?" Brie asked.

"Because I love you and nothing or no one is going to change that," Roman promised her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Brie sighed into the kiss feeling content, but still worried.

"I'm just scared," she admitted as Roman leaned his head on top of hers.

"I know you are, but everything is going to be okay. Nothing is going to change between us. I won't let it," he once again swore to her. Brie nodded her head and prayed that he was right.

**OoOoOoOo**

Roman stood with his arms crossed staring intently at the monitor in front of him. Stephanie and Brie were in the middle of the ring. While he had reassured Brie that everything would be fine he could feel some of his own worries creeping up on him as he watched her on the monitor.

"You know what, Brie? I think I'm going to use you to teach the members of the Shield a lesson," Stephanie spoke to Brie as the crowd booed her, "Brie Bella...You're fired!" The crowd erupted into boos and Brie played her part well showing shock and hurt all over her face.

"Now, get the hell out of my ring," Stephanie ordered coldly. Roman kept telling himself that it wasn't real, that it was just a storyline, but it was hard to believe it when Stephanie was so good at playing her part and Brie looked so shattered as she made her way up the ramp. Roman started heading towards the ring hoping to get there before Brie arrived. When he finally did get there he saw Stephanie hugging Brie and talking to her about something. Roman hung back waiting for Stephanie to leave and as soon as she did, Roman rushed over to Brie. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he muttered.

"Yeah," she murmured back. Roman released her and pulled back so that he could get a better look at her. He could see some unshed tears in her eyes. He looked around and found something for her to dry her eyes with. Brie took it thankful that he was here with her when she knew he should be getting ready for his match. Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from prying eyes.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Roman asked as he leaned against the wall that was behind him. Brie just shrugged with her eyes staring down at her feet. Roman reached out, grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down slightly trying to catch her eye.

"I was just thinking about leaving and heading back to the hotel room," Brie explained as she played with Roman's vest.

"You're not going to stay for my match?" he asked slightly hurt. Brie looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it from her.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"I want you to stay only if you want to," Roman answered her. Brie stood there for a second looking at Roman before leaning up and placing her lips on his. They stood there just holding each other and kissing. When they finally broke apart Brie cupped Roman's face and rubbed his cheeks with her thumb. Roman closed his eyes at the sensation.

"I'll stay," Brie whispered then placed another kiss on his lips.

**OoOoOoOo**

Two months had passed since Payback and Roman was sitting in the back feeling annoyed and pissed. Everyone else just assumed it had to do with the Shield split and everything that had happened after and while that was partially it, it wasn't all of it. He missed Brie. Sure they had talked on the phone and on Skype, but it wasn't enough he needed her physically with him. During the past two month he had probably seen her a handful of times. It was always the same. Either he was too busy, or she was busy keeping herself occupied, or he couldn't spend time with Brie because he was spending time with his daughter. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter because Roman thought he was going to lose his mind if Brie didn't come back soon.

He had talked to Stephanie about when they thought Brie would be coming back and Stephanie had said that at the moment they were thinking of bringing her back for Summer Slam. Roman had kept his composure when Stephanie told him that, but on the inside he had lost it. He didn't know if he could wait until August. Sure, it wasn't that much longer, but the thought of still having to wait to have her in his arms, be able to hang out backstage at the arenas with her, or to be able to fall asleep in the same bed with her was driving him nuts. Roman was brought out of thoughts by his cell going off. He looked down at the caller ID and a smile formed on his lips.

"I was just thinking of you," he answered the phone.

"I hope it was good things," Brie greeted with a chuckle. Roman instantly felt the dark cloud that had been hovering around him all day disappear at the sound of her laugh.

"Always," Roman responded, "I could never think of you in a bad way."

"Well, that's good to know," Brie acknowledged, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a match against Kane," Roman told her as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Again? Jeez, how many times have they made you fight him?" Brie wondered as she folded her laundry.

"I don't know. I've lost count," Roman replied with a smile, "What are you doing?"

"I just finished doing my laundry and now I'm folding it," Brie explained, "Doesn't that sound so exciting."

"Don't worry, soon you'll be back and you'll be wishing you had the time to do laundry," Roman pointed out to her.

"True, but I'd rather be doing the wishing now instead of later," Brie admitted to him as she put her clothes in her dresser drawer.

"You'll be back soon and everything will go back to the way it was," Roman comforted Brie. These past two months had been ruff on both of them. They both missed each other obviously, but Brie had grown bored with her time off. Sure, the first few weeks she had enjoyed it because she was able to get things she had been putting off done and spend some needed quality time with her family, but now she just wanted to be back on the road with Roman and Nikki.

"Have you talked to Nikki, lately?" Roman asked as he watched everyone rush past him trying to get everything ready for tonight's show.

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier. She can't wait for me to come back because she can't stand to see you walk around backstage all depressed," Brie informed him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not depressed," Roman argued.

"But you're sad?" Brie asked. Roman sat there for a second not sure what to say.

"I wouldn't say sad, but I do miss you like hell and seeing your sister everywhere I turn doesn't really help. I don't care if it's easier to tell you two apart. You still have the same face and seeing Nikki just makes me miss you more," Roman confessed not caring if anyone heard him because at that moment he needed Brie to know how much he missed her.

"I miss you, too," Brie told him as she sat on her bed and wished that Roman was sitting next to her, "Stephanie called me and told me what they're planning."

"Yeah, she told me, too," Roman sighed.

"We just have to wait until August," Brie whispered as if she didn't want to say the words aloud.

"We can do it," Roman reassured her.

"I know, but it seems so far away," Brie complained trying desperately not to sound like a whiny child.

"It'll be fine," Roman comforted Brie. He wished he could really comfort her by wrapping his arms around her, but he could only hope that his words would be enough comfort for her.

"I know," Brie sighed, "I'm sorry for being so whiny."

"You're not being whiny," Roman argued, "I've told you. I always want you to tell me how you feel no matter what it is." Brie smiled at his words.

"Well, I should let you go so you can get ready for your match," Brie said reluctantly. The last thing either of them wanted to do was hang up their phones, but Brie was right. Roman did have to get ready for his match and if he didn't hang up soon he'd probably get in trouble.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," Roman promised.

"Okay," Brie agreed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Roman replied and hung up his phone. Roman took a second to compose himself and get his head in the game, but it wasn't easy because Brie was always on his mind. With a groan, Roman got up from his chair and started to make his way to where he could see security waiting for him to take him to his entrance. _Just a couple more months and she'll be with me again_, Roman thought as he poured some water over his head. He just had to wait until August and Brie would be with him again. He could do it. As soon as his music hit, Roman made his way through the curtain and headed towards the stairs. They could make it and they would.

**So, that's it. I hope the anon that requested this enjoyed it and anyone else that reads it enjoys it. If anyone has fic requests they can send them to me either through my twitter or tumblr. Links to both can be found on my page. Please review and tell me what you thought. **  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
